Another Nightmare
by Omega Bombshell
Summary: Chris, Leon, Jill, and others all end up in a terrifying place from the past, fighting for their lives against a zombie onslaught while struggling with emotions for one another. Rating may change. Takes place after Resident Evil 5.
1. Flashback Fighting

**Another Nightmare**

**1**

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or any of the characters mentioned in this story.

_First RE fanfic. Story focuses on Leon, Ada, Claire, Jill, Chris, Sheva, and Hunk. There will be pairings...I guess. Spoilers to Resident Evil 5. Enjoy, and please do review. And the rating may change. Like, from T to an M. Actually, it probably will. This chapter is mainly Chris's thoughts and feelings after RE5._

It's over. He's finally dead. Chris Redfield looked over at Jill Valentine, who smiled back at him. She was thinking the same thing. Sheva Alomar stared out of the helicopter at the vast ocean below. Josh Stone piloted the helicopter forward. Briefly, Chris went back to the last few moments of his greatest enemy's life:

_Chris jumped onto Wesker's back, clutching his shoulders tightly as the older man tried to shake him off. "Shoot him Sheva!" Chris screamed. Sheva's eyes darted from Wesker to Chris. "I can't! I might hit you!" Chris hesitated. "Then shoot through me!" Chris reached over to Wesker's chest, prying the many tentacles away from the glowing orange lump that was placed there. Sheva took a deep breath, then raced forward, drawing her knife. Quickly, she began hacking into the orange blob on Wesker's chest, causing him to scream in pain. After a few seconds, Wesker threw Chris off of him, sending him sprawling onto his back. Sheva stopped cutting in surprise, and looked up in horror as Wesker prepared to deliver a dying blow, one that would probably kill her. Chris screamed, drew his knife, and rushed at the other man, driving it straight into his back. Wesker yelled, throwing Chris over his shoulder. The two agents looked up at him, and he glared back in pure hatred, before the rock he was standing on broke away from the main platform, and he fell straight with it into the glowing hot molten lava below. As his head went below the surface, Chris let out a sigh of relief. It was over. Overhead, the distant sound of helicopter propellers began to sound closer and closer, until a sleek helicopter appeared over the edge of the volcano. Sheva began to wave her arms, and the helicopter came to a stop over their location, revealing the pilot to be Josh Stone, and Chris noticed the familiar face of Jill Valentine throw out a long rope ladder. Chris helped Sheva up, and then, giving one last look at the volcano, climbed up himself. As soon as he reached the chopper, he gave Jill a great bear hug. "I missed you." He whispered. However, before anything else could be said, the helicopter began to tilt._

_"Josh! What's happening?" Sheva asked the man. Josh shook his head. "I don't know!" Chris and Jill turned to see a very strong and very angry Albert Wesker. Well, atleast half of him. The other half was drowned out by the orange lava below. Wesker's arm had unbelievably stretched all the way to the side of the helicopter, and he was trying to pull it in with all of his strength. Suddenly, Jill was thrown back by a jerk of Wesker's arm. She looked around, and pointed to a pair of RPG-7s leaning against the wall of the bird. "Chris..." The man nodded, and reached over to pick one up, only to be jerked backward by a sudden tug from Wesker. Chris reached out blindly, looking for something to clutch for support, and found Sheva's outstretched hand. He wrapped his own thick fingers around it and allowed her to help him up. He looked at her, a small smile on his face. "Thanks partner..." He whispered. Sheva nodded, also smiling slightly, and turned to crouch in front of the open helicopter side doors. She picked up one of the rocket launchers, and Chris took the other. _

_"Ready partner?" She asked him. Chris nodded, looking through the jet black scope like Sheva was doing. "Suck on this, Wesker..." The man said as he and Sheva simultaneously fired the missiles from the guns. Weskers eyes widened in horror for a split second before one of the rockets crashed into his head, completely demolishing it as the other rocket hit him square in the chest. The only thing Chris could see was a large explosion of lava, and he knew that he and Sheva had just blown Wesker into oblivion. _

Chris blinked and rubbed his eyes as the flashback ended, before turning his attention back to Jill. He could see some of her artificially colored blond hair was beginning to darken into it's original shade of brown. He stared at her, beginning to notice how beautiful she was again. She was his partner, and she was back. He then looked at his new partner. Sheva was very attractive too, but she was too young for Chris. At least, that's what Chris told himself. In reality, he didn't know how old Sheva was. Sheva suddenly turned, returning his gaze. Chris smiled, and the woman half-smiled back, turning to look out the helicopter window. Chris looked between his two partners, then gave a happy sigh, rested his head against a spare parachute, slowly dozing off.

- - -

_Very short first chapter, I know, but the rest will be longer. Also, in your review, please state who you would like to see as a couple. I'm planning for this to be a long story, and all of the main characters will meet at some point. I've pretty much already got a pretty good idea (HUNK is definitely getting someone, how badass he is) This first chapter has to be short because I'm leaving soon. (Spring Break and all.) _

_Next:Leon has a fateful encounter with a face from his past, and ends up following them to a surprising new nightmare. Meanwhile, HUNK finishes a bloody and violent mission in the Middle East. _


	2. Home Invasion

**Another Nightmare**

**2**

_Well here's Chapter 2. This chapter focuses on two plots: HUNK's military squad is ambushed on a mission to collect a crate of unknown goods by a group of unnatural human beings, and HUNK begins to realize just what he has been sent to collect. Meanwhile, Leon is woken by an unexpected visitor._

A man threw down his phone in anger. Perhaps he had just been in an argument with his wife. Perhaps he was being blackmailed. The man in the shadows behind him never found out. Without hesitation, HUNK jumped from the shadows, grabbing the man's head in between his hands and jerking it to the left with brutal force. He heard a sickening cracking noise and knew it was all over. Dropping the man, he snapped, and three men, all armed with M16s, came into view, guns held tightly, as if they could be attacked at any moment. It was funny for HUNK to think that, because as soon as he did the entire room erupted in gunfire. HUNK spun around, ripping his L. Hawk Magnum from his leg and shooting the nearest attacker, a man with high and tight black hair and huge arms. The man took the bullet to the chest before stumbling backwards and collapsing. Figuring he was dead, HUNK immediately took cover behind the assassinated man's office chair, listening to the thunderous gunfire blasting around him. HUNK looked forward and recognized his teammate, Paul. The man was exchanging fire with another man. HUNK's eyes darted to the other man in the fun fight, and almost gasped. Standing there was the same man that he had shot in the chest.

HUNK stood and kicked the office chair, sending it into the large-armed man, who retaliated by spinning around and shooting at him. HUNK somehow avoided the bullets, and Paul shot the enemy in the head, instantly killing him. HUNK smiled slightly behind his gas mask, turning quickly as one of his own squad screamed in pain. Laying on the ground was Jimmy, one of the soldiers in the squad. Hovering above his head was a booted foot. In an instant the foot came down and Jimmy's head was obliterated in a miniature explosion of blood. HUNK pointed his gun straight at the man and shot him twice. The man's eyes widened in a sudden burst of pain, and he fell over dead. HUNK walked over to the man, stared down at him, then stomped on his head, crushing it under his boot. He turned to see Paul and the final member, a middle aged man named Juarez, approach him. Paul yawned. "Where is this thing?"

Hunk turned, pointing to a large crate in the corner of the room. Paul nodded and sprinted across the room, reaching the box. Pulling a small knife from his pocket, he began cutting into the box. HUNK and Juarez waited patiently. Suddenly, Paul paused. "What the hell is Umbrella?" HUNK's heart froze. For the first time since he had met the other two men, HUNK spoke: "What the hell did you just say?" Paul removed a yellow piece of paper. Numerous words covered the page, but in the background HUNK noticed a familiar red and white symbol. Under it rested five words: SHIP TO THE UMBRELLA CORPORATION.

- - -

A loud bang woke Leon from his deep slumber, causing him to instinctively jump up, reaching onto his bedside table to pick up the Colt handgun that rested there. Leon looked into the mirror on his wall. Leon wasn't wearing a shirt, and had only a pair of blue pajama pants on. He was muscular, but not super buff. He tilted his head, letting his blond hair fall out of his eyes as he left his room, entering a long hall way connecting to the kitchen. _The kitchen..._ That's were the sound was coming from. Leon held the pistol in front of him and slowly walked forward, ready to fire. He entered the kitchen, examining the room around him. No one was there... Leon took a step forward, and was suddenly sent sprawling forward by a powerful kick from behind. He hit the ground and rolled over onto his back, pointing his gun at the mysterious attacker. What he saw took his breath away: standing in front of him was a beautiful woman wearing a fantastic body hugging red dress and black high heels, She had a head of medium length dark hair, and in her hand was a Red 9 handgun. "Hi, Leon..." Leon stared in awe. "Ada..." Ada suddenly ran forward, jumping into the air and bring her leg down in a powerful kick. Leon caught it in the gut, losing his breath again, as Ada stood.

"Come on Leon...Don't let a girl beat you..." She raised her foot to stomp on Leon with her heeled shoe, but Leon rolled out of the way, delivering a powerful kick to her leg, causing Ada to fall to the ground. Leon stood, and advanced toward her, but Ada did a backflip, and, in a split second, fired a single bullet, which embedded itself into the blond man's shoulder. Leon gritted his teeth in pain and anger, clutching his shoulder with his free hand while aiming his gun at Ada. She smiled. "Really, Leon? Do you have the nerve to shoot me?" Leon hesitated, and then dropped his gun. "No..." Before Ada could move however, Leon kicked the gun towards Ada, causing it to smash into her knee. Ada let out a gasp of pain, and Leon sprinted across the room, tackling Ada. The two landed on Leon's couch, and Ada sat up, straddling Leon. "So, Leon, this is what you like girls doing on the first date?" Leon tried to shake Ada off, but realized that he couldn't, his strength fading away as blood began to drip down his shirt. The last thing he noticed was Ada's grin as he finally lost consciousness.

- - -

_Another short chapter, but this one was written in a hurry. I'm sorry, but luckily the next one will be out in a couple of days. _

_Next: Claire receives an anonymous tip to meet a man at a gas station, but what she finds leads to an entirely new nightmare._


	3. Two Invitations

**Another Nightmare**

**3**

_This chapter will mainly focus on the beginning of Claire's story, and the continuation of Leon and Ada's. Review._

A powerful smell drifted through his nostrils, causing Leon to wake. His vision was blurred, and for a few seconds, Leon felt no pain. For a few seconds. Suddenly, Leon felt pain burst throughout his body, and he immediately gripped his shoulder, only to find a couple of layers of bandages. Confused, Leon stood up, aching pain throbbing within his shoulder. He began to realize that his house smelled like food. Not just any food: eggs. Leon, gripping his shoulder with one hand, walked down the hallway and into the kitchen. Standing there was none other than Ada Wong, the beautiful agent who had attacked him the night before. "Hi, sleepyhead..." Ada said softly, humming as she held a pan of boiling eggs over the stove. Leon stared at her. "Why the hell did you break into my house?" Ada sighed, and turned to him with a smile. "That's a great thing to say to someone who saved your life..." Leon shook his head. "You were the reason I needed saving anyway." Ada rolled her eyes. "I know that wasn't the first time you've been shot." Leon shuttered, remembering the three times he had been shot before: the first in police training, the second on a mission in Europe, and the third on that same mission to Europe.

"What's your point? It still hurts like hell." Leon whispered. Ada shook her head. "If I wanted to kill you, Leon, I would have." Ada grabbed a spatula and removed two of the four eggs in the pan, putting them on a dark blue plate. "There you go." Ada said, and Leon rolled his eyes, picking up the plate and walking over to his kitchen table. Ada picked up her plate and followed. Leon noticed she was still wearing the same red dress. He watched as the dress slid over her perfect curves with every step she took. He closed his eyes and took a breath. _Pull yourself together, Leon. She shot you. _With that, Leon returned to staring at the eggs on his plate, and he grabbed a fork that Ada laid down, then stuck into one of the eggs. Ada had already begun eating. Leon watched her carefully, as if she could attack him at any moment. "What are you doing here Ada?" The woman swallowed down the food in her mouth and looked at him.

"I came for you, Leon." The man closed his eyes and sighed. "Ada...Why me?" Ada smiled at him. "I have my reasons." Leon stared at her. "Are you OK?" Ada laughed. "You should be worried about yourself. You were the one who ended up being shot." Leon thought for a second, and nodded. "Your right...But I still hurt you." Ada stifled a laugh. "Uh... sure you did." Leon's eyes widened. Ada suddenly broke out in laughter, standing up. "Lets watch some TV." Leon blinked a few times, and looked at her. "Are you serious?" Ada shrugged. "Yeah, why not?" Leon sighed, knowing that she could hurt him if he refused. He stood and followed the woman into the living room, and sat on the same couch where he had spent the night. Ada sat beside him. "What the hell do you want to watch?" Ada rolled her eyes. "Jeez, would you quit swearing?" Leon sighed. Ada flipped through the channels using Leon's remote, and then reached her destination: the news.

Leon groaned, and laid back, the pain in his shoulder almost overwhelming. Soon after, Ada laid back... right on top of him. Leon grunted. Ada smiled at him, and pushed a few strands of hair out of his face. Leon knew what was coming. "Ada don-" He was cut off as Ada softly kissed him. Leon tried to resist, but kissing her felt so good...

Ada's hands began to slide down Leon's torso, towards the waistband of his pants. "Ada..." She hooked her fingers around it, and then stopped, getting off of Leon, breaking the kiss, and turning away. "Well, it's time to go." Leon's eyes widened. "Ada, what the fu-" But the woman had already turned to leave. Leon stood, trying to follow her, but the pain in his shoulder suddenly overwhelmed him and he fell back into the couch. A few seconds later he heard his front door open and then close. Leon finally stood, and followed Ada's path. Once he got outside, Leon immediately realized something was out of place. He walked over to his motorcycle, noticed a small envelope on the seat. He picked it up and opened it:

Leon,

_Follow the directions on these sheets of paper._

_Love, Ada_

Leon grunted. _Love my ass._ He took out the sheets of paper, and carried them into the house. Time to go.

- - -

Claire Refield was suddenly awoken by a loud buzzing near her ear. Sitting up, she realized it was her cell phone. Reaching over to the table beside her, she found it. Flipping it open, she realized that somehow a new contact had been added into her phone. The message stated: **ONE MISSED CALL: ANSWERS. LISTEN TO VOICEMAIL?** Claire hit a button and put the phone to her ear, listening for the voice mail. A man's deep voice rang in her ears:

_Claire Redfield. Meet me at the Shamrock gas station in Sayville. _Claire groaned. Sayville. That was through the ruins of Raccoon city. "Damn..." Claire said aloud.

- - -

Claire drove steadily in her light blue car. She sighed as she neared the long dirt road that led through the ruins of Raccoon city. Looking out of the windshield, she realized that the dirt road had been replaced by a regular one made of asphalt. She shrugged, and followed it. As she drove, she began to enter an urban city. Claire became confused. "What the hell..." She whispered. A large white water tower steadily came into view. Claire suddenly slammed her foot down on the brakes. Her jaw dropped in astonishment as she read the words on the water tower: **WELCOME TO RACCOON CITY.**

_- - -_

_Alright, well...the first few chapters are going to be this short. But once it gets into more action, they will be a whole lot longer. Anyway, please review._

_Next:Leon meets an old friend and the two investigate the new Raccoon city. Meanwhile, after an anonymous message, Chris, Jill and Sheva head for the city. Also, HUNK searches for answers._


	4. Light Show

**Another Nightmare**

**4**

_Chapter mainly focuses on Claire and her "friend". Sub-plots with the BSAA agents and HUNK._

It didn't take Claire Redfield long to find the surprisingly new looking gas station. As she pulled into the parking lot with her small car, she noticed something:a motorcycle with a tall, ominous looking man standing beside it. Claire parked, then exited the car, approaching the tall man with caution. "Excuse me..." The man spun around, his fair hair parting to reveal a familiar face to Claire. "Leon? Leon Kennedy?" The man blinked a few times. "Claire? What the hell are you doing here?" Claire shrugged, "I got some anonymous text message." Leon nodded. "I found an envelope on my motorcycle. Ad...A friend of mine was supposed to meet me here." Claire nodded. "Well, I'm here..." Leon smiled. "It's good to see you Claire..." Claire smiled back. "You too Leon." She stretched. "Well, I have to use the bathroom." Leon nodded. "So do I. Long drive up here." The two walked toward the front door of the gas station. "Leon, are we going to talk about the sign?" The man shook his head. "It's to overwhelming right now. Let's just forget about it." Claire nodded. "Ok..." The two entered the building.

- - -

Chris sighed, dropping his pen. "Thats the last of 'em." Jill gave a sigh also and dropped her own. "Finally..." Dozens of papers covered the floor around the two. Chris looked at the woman next to him and smiled. "I'm so glad I found you Jill..." Jill gave a teasing smile. "Don't you mean your glad _I_ found_ you?_" Chris laughed. "Whatever the hell it is. Jill...the entire time you were gone..." The door suddenly swung open, and there stood Sheva. "Hey guys, let's go." Chris groaned. "Where are we going now?" Sheva shrugged. "We got some distress call from some gas station far away from here..."

- - -

Leon stepped out of the bathroom, zipping his pants as he suddenly realized everything was quiet. Leon looked around to realize for the first time that the gas station was completely empty. "What the hell..." Suddenly the lights dimmed and flickered before eventually shutting off. Leon felt a cold trickle of sweat drip down the left side of his face. "Hello! Is anyone there!?" Leon shouted through the supposedly empty gas station. Suddenly, something moved. It was out of the corner of his eye, but Leon noticed something dart across the floor. It looked sort of like a huge deformed dog. Leon turned, staring at the area the animal had just cleared. Suddenly, he heard a low moan. "Hello?" Leon asked, walking towards the noise. It led him to a large pile of knocked down items, ranging from bottles of soda to large wooden souvenirs. Leon took a step forward, gulping as the items began to move. Suddenly, they all shot up at once. Leon followed a can of soup with his eyes, realizing it had to have been thrown by something. He then looked down to realize that sitting where the pile of items had been was a man, his head down. Leon approached him. "Sir, are you okay?" Suddenly, the man jumped up, and Leon noticed that his eyes were an empty white color and his skin was turning a brownish gray. The man grasped Leon's shoulders tightly, opening his mouth wide. Leon realized in cold horror that the man in front of him was a zombie.

Suddenly, the man's head exploded, and Leon was hit with a spray of blood. He turned, wiping blood from his eyes to see Claire standing, a 9 mm pistol in hand. Leon rubbed his shoulder where the man had grabbed him. "Uh...Thanks..." Claire grinned. "No problem." Leon noticed the gun. "Where'd you find that?" Claire shrugged. "There was a dead female cop in the bathroom. It kind of scared me but I noticed how her skin was turning that zombified color so I grabbed her gun and shot her three times. Leon...I'm getting scared." Leon sighed. "It's ok Claire. Now come on, let's get the hell..." He was stopped mid-sentence as something fast and heavy smashed into him, sending him through a shelf of candy. Leon landed on his back, pinned down by something large. He opened his stunned eyes to see a deformed face with no eyes or nose and only a wide mouth with a long tongue hanging out. "Holy shi-" The monster smacked him in the face with one of it's massive front hands, sending a spray of blood from Leon's mouth. Leon realized that the monster ontop of him was a licker. He quickly sent a clumsy punch into the beast's face, causing it to drop off of him. Leon jumped up, only to realize that the monster was getting up. "Oh shit..." The monster dashed forward, but suddenly Claire rushed into the fray, kicking the beast in the ribs. The licker let out a hiss and fell to the ground, before turning to the woman and launching it's tongue from it's gaping mouth, allowing it to wrap around her leg and pull her to the ground. Claire screamed in pain and Leon jerked a knife from it's sheath on his chest, rushing forward and using it to slice the licker's tongue clean in half, freeing Claire and causing it to drip blood from the severed end.

The monster screeched in obvious pain and threw itself at Leon, sending him flying back into a glass door covering at least a hundred bottled drinks. Shards of glass cut Leon's neck, but he managed to kick the monster off of him, straight to the ground. Leon turned to Claire, who was desperately trying to remove the piece of tongue wrapped around her leg. "Claire! Go!" Leon screamed, and the licker stood back up. Claire, ignoring Leon's orders, pulled out her handgun and fired into the licker, causing droplets of blood drip from the new wounds in the monster's back. It turned towards Claire, intent on killing her, but Leon, gripping his knife tightly, jumped onto it's back, stabbing straight into the top of it's head. The licker howled and tried to shake Leon off, but the man wrapped his arms around it's neck, pushing the knife deeper down with his forehead. The licker screamed and howled for a few seconds, but began to have numerous spasms before hitting slumping to the ground, dead. Leon rolled off of it, letting out a sigh of relief. "Claire, are you all right?" He heard a groan from the woman. "I'm good Leon. Could you please come and cut this tongue off of my leg?" Leon slowly got to his feet and found Claire, using his knife to hack through the rest of the tongue. He helped her up. "Alright, now let's get out of here." Leon turned to the glass front doors, and suddenly his heart skipped a few beats. On the other side of the door stood a huge group of at least 300 zombies. "Shit..." Leon examined the area around the zombies. "Leon, what is it..." Claire turned to notice the huge army of zombies. "Oh my god..." "Claire give me your gun and get into the farthest corner of the bathroom." "But Leo-" "Just do what I said!" Claire reluctantly handed Leon her gun then turned and ran for the bathroom door. Leon waited until he heard the open and close of the door before he aimed the pistol at the farthest gas pump. He closed his eyes. "Please God...Let this work..." Leon pulled the trigger. The world around him exploded.

_Well, that was that. Sorry for the short chapter. Had to rush. Review, please._


	5. No Love 4 Choppers

**Another Nightmare**

**5**

_Well, here is the fifth chapter. This chapter will sort of round the Beginning off and make room for the real story. Review._

It took Claire a while to draw up the courage to crawl out of the half destroyed bathroom. As she stood, she noticed all three of the bathroom's toilets thrown around and smashed up. The sinks had been destroyed, and the floor was covered in a few inches of water. Claire shivered as the cold water rose past her shoes and touched the soft skin of her legs. She walked to the door and opened it, letting the inches of water pour into the flames that covered the ground of the gas station. "Leon?" She yelled. "Where are you?" No sound came. Claire began to panic. "Leon... oh no please... don't be dead..." She walked around the now extinguished gas station, searching for the man. She couldn't find him. Claire felt a single tear drip down her face. She couldn't believe it. Suddenly, the loud buzzing of helicopter propellors began to ring in her ears, and Claire looked up, beginning to realize how badly the building had been damaged. The roof had been almost completely destroyed. Only around three fourths of it remained. The walls had been badly burnt, and many of the metal objects had been melted. Numerous other objects littered the floor, and a huge puddle of different sodas rested in the front of the small building. Beside the soda was a puddle of something else, something thick and red. "Oh god no...Leon..." Suddenly, thundering gunfire rained down on the gas station. A loud female voice blasted from the chopper, screaming words that Claire couldn't understand.

Suddenly the helicopter landed, right in front of the gas statin (where Claire realized there were no more zombies, just a massive amount of blood and fire. Claire dove behind a shelf covered in candy, somehow still in tact. Suddenly, footsteps became louder and louder, obviously approaching her hiding place. Claire closed her eyes, hoping who ever this was was friendly, until she heard a woman scream and a loud angry yell from a man. She looked up to see a familiar looking man wrestling with an even more familiar one: Leon. Claire could tell that he had suffered minor injuries in the explosion, noticing the burns on his arms and the fragments of his pants that were missing. "Shoot it!" He heard a woman scream, and looked back to see two women. However, Claire couldn't make out their faces. The man under Leon suddenly threw him off, sending him into a broken shelf, causing it to break even worse than before. Claire jumped up. "LEON!" The unknown man started to turn around, but Leon threw himself at him, causing both of them to roll over the remains of the checkout counter. The two men stood, exchanging blows to the face and torso before Leon swung a kick at the man's legs, sending him to the ground. Leon turned to her. "Claire! Get the hell out of here!" The other man stood and grabbed Leon's head, slamming his face into the counter and throwing him to the ground.

"GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!" Leon screamed and threw both himself and the man behind him back over the counter, straight to the ground. Claire noticed how beaten and bloody Leon was, a combination of the licker, the explosion, and this man... this familiar looking man. Suddenly, Claire realized who it was. She watched as Leon climbed on top of the familiar man, drawing his knife. She then turned to the two women, who were both raising their pistols to shoot and kill Leon. Claire closed her eyes and dashed out into the open, knocking Leon off of the other man right as the women shot, barely missing the two of them. Claire turned, dazed as the other man stood. "C-Cl-Claire?" He asked cautiously. Claire stared at him. "Chris?" Chris Redfield gave a small smile before dropping to one knee. Leon sat up, wiping blood from his face. "Chris... This is your brother right?" Claire nodded sadly. The two other women stepped into view, and Claire immediately recognized one of them from numerous pictures and descriptions from her brother. "Jill?" Claire whispered. The woman nodded. Claire smiled slightly. She really was as beautiful as her brother had described. Beside Jill, another beautiful but younger woman stood. Jill extended a hand. "You must be Claire..." The younger Redfield nodded, smiling and taking the hand.

Leon stood and approached Chris, holding out his hand. "I apologize for attacking you, Chris." Chris gave him a slight smile. "I thought you were a zombie. It's partly my fault." He examined the injuries on Leon's bodies. "Damn did I do that much to you?" Leon smiled, shaking his head. "There was a licker. Then I blew this place to hell. And then you came along." He looked up at the two women with guns. "And they shot at me. I attacked you because of your helicopter raining down bullets on this place." Chris sighed. "That was our pilot, Josh." He turned to the helicopter. "Hey Josh! It's alright!" The helicopter propellors began to slow down, but before they could come to a complete stop, a long missile came into view, and in the seconds before impact Chris tackled Leon to the ground, while the women took cover. There was a small explosion, and the helicopter exploded into a blazing inferno. "Shit." Leon and Chris whispered simultaneously, and the five looked on in awe as the chopper burned.

- - -

HUNK sat in his own helicopter with Juarez and Paul. HUNK was wearing a gas mask, a black army helmet, and a black uniform topped with a bullet proof vest and boots. The pilot of the chopper started to speak but never finished. Out of the corner of his concealed eye, HUNK noticed something long and slender barreling towards their plane at lightning speed. Somewhere below he noticed an explosion. HUNK, realizing what was about to happen, dove into the back corner of the helicopter, behind a few large padded supply boxes. Paul and Juarez turned to see what HUNK was doing but they never found out. All five of HUNK's senses seemed to be taken away as the missile collided with the helicopter, sending the severed back end hurtling towards the ground below.

- - -

_Well there's another chapter for ya. Anyway, please review._


End file.
